


Look Only At Me

by Mickysusu



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickysusu/pseuds/Mickysusu
Summary: Chansung continues to reject Nichkhun's advances so he decides to make the maknae jealous.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, but I hope you'll still enjoy and let me know what you think^.^

Nichkhun stood leaning against the kitchen counter watching his crush rape the refrigerator. The Thai frowned once Chansung got all the snacks he wanted and walked out ignoring him.

 

This was the fourth time this week that the maknae ignored the older man. Nichkhun just knew Chansung was doing it on purpose because of the little incident that happened a few nights ago.

 

He knew he was coming on a bit too strong, but he really wanted the younger man to know how he felt.

 

‘ _It wasn’t that bad was it?'_  Nichkhun thought remembering what happened a few nights ago.

 

**~Flashback~**

 

Nichkhun smiled as he checked his alarm clock making sure it was at least past 1 a.m. guaranteeing that the other members were sleeping.

 

He quickly hopped out of bed tightening the belt on his robe before walking towards his door. The Thai slowly opened the door sticking his head out to look both ways before easing his way out praying that the floor didn’t creak.

 

He slowly made his way towards the sleeping pair on the floor in the living room taking his dear time so he wouldn’t trip over anything. Nichkhun froze as Wooyoung suddenly rolled over butt sticking out of the blanket as he made himself comfortable.

 

‘ _If I didn’t want Chansung so badly, I’ll gladly take you_ ,’ the prince thought staring at Wooyoung’s adorable pajamas stretched over his bottom.

 

He quickly looked away and continued on his way toward the sleeping maknae stretched out on the floor. A naughty smile stretched across Nichkhun’s face as he crouched down next to his secret crush.

 

Chansung was sleeping on his back with an arm behind his head with a peaceful expression...for now. Without waiting another second, Nichkhun climbed onto maknae and sat on his stomach making himself comfortable before grabbing his strong shoulders.

 

He counted to three and leaned down covering Chansung’s mouth with his. As soon as their lips touched, the Thai felt an electric shock travel all the way down his heated body. Wanting to feel more, Nichkhun shoved his tongue through the younger man’s lips immediately tasting the fruit juice he had before bed.

 

The maknae soon groaned in protest as he began to stir, but Nichkhun was too into the kiss to realize until warm hands flew to his waist. Chansung’s slowly opened his eyes widening them immediately after he realized who was kissing him.

 

Nichkhun gasped pulling away panting softly as he stared at the younger man’s red face.

 

“What the hell are you doing hyung?” he whispered harshly trying not to wake Wooyoung up.

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold back anymore...I love you Chansung,” Nichkhun said smiling innocently.

 

The maknae frowned in annoyance as the older man grabbed his hands pulling them from his waist.

 

“I even made it easier for you to take me,” the Thai said sliding the large hands down until Chansung had two handfuls of his ass.

 

It took the maknae’s dazed brain a full minute before he finally realized what he was touching.

 

“Hyung, you’re naked!” he blushed quickly pulling his hands away from the naked flesh he’d been caressing.

 

“What’s wrong, don’t you love me Chansung,” Nichkhun pouted before grinding into the bigger man’s stomach.

 

“Stop it, you’re crazy, get off of me,” the maknae pushed the older man off of him and quickly crawled to his feet before running away to lock himself in the bathroom.

 

‘ _Aw, oh well I won’t give up, love will prevail_ ,’ the older man sighed falling down next to Wooyoung to share his pillow.

 

**~End of Flashback~**

 

‘ _Nah, of course not, I’ve seen worst...at least he knows my feelings_ ,’ Nichkhun thought sticking his hands into his pants pockets.

 

“I just have to make him realize his feelings and all will be fine,” the older man said walking out of the kitchen to join the other members in the living room to finish the horror movie Jay brought back from home.

 

**~~~~~**

 

Two days later, the Thai prince sat on the floor of the living room frowning as he rubbed his aching bottom.

 

“I said no hyung, there’s plenty of room to sit, you don’t have to sit on me,” Chansung said crossing his arms in annoyance.

 

The prince entered the room a few seconds ago and ignored all of the empty space on the couch choosing to sit on the maknae’s lap instead, but he was pushed off immediately.

 

Nichkhun gritted his teeth holding back his anger. He had been trying everything he could think of to get closer to the maknae, but his advances were always rejected.

 

The maknae wouldn’t even sit next to him anymore just because he would sometimes, accidentally brush his thighs or lean on his shoulder.

 

The Thai couldn’t help snuggling up to his crush, it was a habit he couldn’t get rid of so soon.

 

“You only push me off so you won’t end up liking it, I felt your excitement last time, why won’t you admit you like me,” Nichkhun frowned standing to his feet.

 

“You only felt what you wanted to feel,” Chansung said looking away.

 

“I know you like me, you’re just in denial,” the older man said picking up a fallen pillow.

 

“You’re crazy and delusional hyung, when are you going to give up, you’re just wasting your time,” the maknae said flinching as a pillow hit his head.

 

He looked up and was shocked to see tears running down his hyung’s face.

 

“Fine maybe I am crazy and delusional to like someone like you who has no feelings....I hate you!”

 

The Thai prince yelled running to his room slamming the door behind him.

 

Chansung sat in shock staring at the spot where the older man was standing a few seconds ago. What the older man said made his heart clench, but he wouldn’t take it back.

 

Nichkhun made him feel things he didn’t want to feel and it bothered him because he had no control over his feelings.

 

His attention was diverted as the front door opened revealing the faces of his hyungs just getting back with dinner. Wooyoung tripped trying to kick his shoes off before rushing toward the bathroom as everyone else piled in heading toward the kitchen.

 

“Hey what’s wrong with you?” Jaebeom asked raising an eyebrow at the maknae as he made his way into the living room.

 

Chansung said nothing throwing the pillow to his left standing to his feet.

 

“Did you and Nichkhun fight?” the leader asked smirking as the taller man paused on his way toward the kitchen.

 

“I thought so, you guys better not let this affect the group,” Jae said walking around the blushing maknae.

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later everyone, but the Thai sat around the table eating the take-out from a Chinese restaurant.

 

“Where’s Khun Junho, I told you to get him,” Junsu said stabbing another piece of chicken with his chopstick.

 

“He told me he wasn’t hungry, but don’t worry hyung, I’ll take him some food when I’m done,” Junho said smiling around the food in his mouth.

 

Junsu just smiled at his dongsaeng before poking his full cheek with his left index finger. “Alright, don’t forget,” the older man said before sticking the chicken in his mouth.

 

“I wonder what’s wrong with Khun, this is one of his favorite foods,” Wooyoung said pouting as he thought about his friend.

 

“He’s just upset about something, don’t worry he’ll feel better soon,” Jaebeom said staring at the maknae who tried to avoid his gaze.

 

“Well I’m going to relax, don’t bother me,” he said grabbing his soda as he stood to his feet.

 

“No one wants to bother you anyway, you’re not that important,” Taecyeon said smirking.

 

“Shut up, you know you like being near me hoping I‘ll give it to you,” Jae said meeting the taller man’s gaze.

 

“Would you two stop flirting, I am trying to eat here,” Junsu said frowning at his English speaking members.

 

An hour later, Chansung watched as Junho knocked on Nichkhun’s door holding a bag of food he’d just warmed for his hyung. After calmly waiting a few minutes, the door unlocked and opened slowly and a hand reached out quickly pulling Junho inside before the door shut once more.

 

“Hyung are you alright,” Junho asked as the Thai opened the bag of food and began to devour it.

 

“Yeah....I’m ok...don’t worry,” Nichkhun said in between bites.

 

Smiling brightly, Junho sat down next to the older man on his bed and watched him eat. Once he was finished, he fell back on his pillow sighing in content.

 

“Thanks Junho you’re the best,” he said smiling at the younger man. Junho collapsed next to his hyung and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay hyung,” he asked nuzzling a smooth neck. Nichkhun sighed turning over to face his dongsaeng.

 

“No, I like someone and I know he likes me too, but he’s in denial and he was very mean to me today,” the older man said pouting cutely.

 

“It’s Chansung isn’t it,” Junho said caressing his hyung’s cheek.

 

“How did you know?” Nichkhun blushed deeply staring at the younger man in shock.

 

“Hyung, it’s obvious you like the maknae...I think everyone knows,” Junho smiled flicking the other’s nose.

 

“Everyone, but him apparently,” Nichkhun sighed.

 

“Just make him jealous until he realizes his true feelings,” Junho said wrapping an arm around the older man’s waist.

 

“That’s a good idea Junho, but how,” the Thai prince frowned.

 

Junho leaned forward pecking his hyung’s petal soft lips before pulling away to stare into shocked orbs.

 

“You’re so cute hyung, why not be my boyfriend, I’ll treat you right,” the younger man said caressing the curve above his hyung’s bottom.

 

“Junho!” Nichkhun yelled blushing.

 

“I’m just teasing hyung, I’ll help you make him jealous ok,” Junho smiled innocently.

 

“Fine, I’ll take your offer, now leave so I can sleep,” Nichkhun said pushing the younger man away.

 

“Alright I’ll leave, night hyung,” his dongsaeng said pecking his cheek before jumping to his feet.

 

He grabbed all of the trash before walking towards the door.

 

“Thanks Junho,” Nichkhun said as he opened the door.

 

“You’re welcome hyung sweet dreams.”

 

Junho closed the door behind him ignoring the suspicious looks he got from the maknae as he made his way to the kitchen to get rid of the trash.

 

He couldn’t wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the torture Chansung goes through.

The next day the members had a busy schedule as usual, but everyone was in a good mood...everyone but the maknae.

 

Chansung sat in the back of their van with a frown on his face. They had just left from a radio interview and for some reason Chansung was annoyed and couldn’t figure out why.

 

‘ _Those two are just getting on my nerves_ ,’ he thought staring at Nichkhun who was sitting next to Junho, sharing his headphones for his mp3 player.

 

The two had been glued to each other since this morning and it was starting to annoy the maknae’s for some reason.

 

 

 

**~Flashback from Chansung’s POV~**

 

 

 

Chansung had just left the bathroom heading for the front door to meet everyone else when he saw Junho and Nichkhun embracing in the Thai prince's doorway.

 

The youngest suddenly wanted to separate the two and that thought shocked him, so he forced himself to look away and continue on his way.

 

‘ _Since when were they so close?!_ ’ He fumed marching towards the living room where his hyungs were waiting.

 

“Hey maknae, what’s wrong?”  Taecyeon asked staring at the younger man’s angry expression.

 

“Nothing,” Chansung said slipping on his shoes.

 

“Want hyung to make you feel better,” Taecyeon smirked wrapping an arm around the maknae’s waist as he stood straight once more.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with me, leave me alone,” Chansung frowned pushing his hyung away, causing everyone to laugh.

 

As soon as the laughter died down, Junho and Nichkhun entered the room with all of their stuff.

 

“About time, I was just about to call you slow people…hurry up we’re leaving,” Jaebeom groaned, pulling open the door.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s his time of the month,” Taecyeon mouthed to the other members making them laugh causing the small leader to turn around.

 

“What’s so funny...what’d you do Tae?” he asked frowning. “I know it was you,” he glared at the taller man.

 

“You’re imagining things hyung, let’s go before we’re late,” Taecyeon said pushing the older man out of the door followed by the rest of the members.

 

Chansung was last standing behind Junho and Khun who were walking together, but they were a little too close.

 

An hour later the couple sat next to each other during the radio interview all smiles and laughter as they “secretly” held hands under the glass table.

 

When they weren’t holding hands, Chansung noticed how Junho’s hand would rest on the older man’s thigh when he thought no one was looking.

 

During their breaks when a song was playing, Junho would turn his back on everyone else, focusing on Nichkhun as they talked, leaning in closer to whisper something in the older man's ear making him laugh.

 

Everyone else ignored the behavior seeing nothing wrong with it, so Chansung decided that he shouldn't care....even if he did.

 

 

**~End of Flashback~**

 

 

' _Why do I care anyway, he’s none of my concern_ ,’ Chansung thought looking away from the Thai snuggling closer to Junho who wrapped an arm around the prince's shoulders.

 

As Nichkhun got comfortable, Junho smirked pulling the older man closer knowing it was disturbing the maknae spying on them.

 

He knew it was a good idea to help his hyung because he got to have fun and mess with the maknae at the same time.

 

‘ _This is going to get better and better once everyone else gets their chance to spend quality time with Khun_.’ Junho thought stretching, trying to get comfortable before wrapping his arms around the Thai once more.

 

‘ _Chansung’s so slow, I hope he doesn’t take too long...but then again, the longer he takes, the more fun we can have_.’

 

Junho kissed the crown of Nichkhun’s head, nuzzling the silky locks as he remembered the maknae’s expression from earlier.

 

 

**~Flashback~**

 

 

"Are you ready hyung?" Junho asked zipping up his leather jacket as he leaned against the door to the older man's room.

 

Nichkhun was looking around his room searching for something with an annoyed expression on his face.

 

"Y-yeah, I'm just looking for something…I'll be out in a minute," the Thai said lifting his pillow hoping to find what he was looking for.

 

"Is this what you want hyung," Junho smiled holding up the small phone he found in the kitchen a few minutes ago.

 

"I've been looking all over, thanks!" Nichkhun sighed in relief.

 

He walked over to the younger man reaching out for his phone.

 

As soon as the Thai prince grabbed it, he gasped as Junho grabbed his wrist pulling him into a tight embrace, arms wrapping around his waist, pressing their bodies close.

 

"What...are you doing," Nichkhun asked trying to get some air into his lungs, fingers digging into the younger man's shoulders.

 

Junho said nothing as he tilted his head to his left, burying his face into the older man’s neck just as the maknae walked pass the room.

 

“What was that about Junho?” Nichkhun asked once the younger man finally set him free.

 

“It’s the start of our game to make Chansung jealous hyung, I was just testing him to see his reaction,” Junho smirked as the older man tucked his phone into his jeans.

 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” Nichkhun said smiling as he picked up his small bag of necessities.

 

“I knew you would so I told the others and they agreed to play along and join me in our game.” Junho grinned at the prince’s shocked expression.

 

“Why’d you have to tell everyone,” Nichkhun blushed as he thought about the other members teasing him.

 

“Hyung they already know you have feelings for Chansung remember, they’re just going to help make him jealous, it’ll work I promise,” the younger man said pecking the Thai on the nose.

 

“Fine they can help, but this better work,” Nichkhun said crossing his arms.

 

“Don’t worry hyung, it’ll work, although it may take a few days since the maknae is kind of slow on the uptake, but don’t worry it’ll definitely work eventually,” Junho said grabbing the older man’s arm, leading him out of the room toward the front door.

 

 

**_~End of Flashback~_ **

 

 

Ever since then, Junho knew that the maknae was in denial and he and the other members would do whatever they could to force the youngest to accept his feelings.

 

Two hours later, Chansung found himself frowning again. They were in the middle of a photo shoot for another advertisement.

 

They were doing solo shots, so those who weren’t needed had to wait in the back room, where Chansung was at the moment.

 

He sat on the left side of the room staring at the Thai prince who was sitting comfortably on Taecyeon’s lap taking a nap, while the younger man played a game on his phone.

 

Nichkhun had already caught the maknae’s attention with the outfit he was wearing.

 

The older man was wearing a tight, short sleeved red silk shirt opened to reveal a fishnet top underneath, revealing delectable skin, and tight black jeans with black boots.

 

Chansung didn't know why everything was so tight...maybe he was the only one who thought that.

 

Nichkhun shifted in his sleep causing Taecyeon to pause for a few seconds as the older man got comfortable again.

 

The taller man grabbed the Thai’s right hip and pulled him closer to his chest as he leaned back getting comfortable.

 

Everyone was used to the prince sitting in their laps, but it was the way he was sitting on Taecyeon’s lap that bothered Chansung.

 

The older man’s ass was resting on Taecyeon’s crotch and the taller man now had his hand resting on the Thai’s waist, fingers slightly digging into the denim stretched over his bottom.

 

Chansung looked around the room to see if anyone else thought that this was inappropriate, but he seemed to be the only one who cared.

 

Junho was listening to music on his phone next to Wooyoung, who was reading a magazine, Jae was gone taking his photos, and Junsu left minutes ago because his turn was next.

 

‘ _Why am I the only one who sees this?_ ’ Chansung frowned in anger.

 

Nichkhun shifted again and this time Taecyeon was bold enough to actually grab the older man’s ass and the maknae could’ve sworn he spread his legs a little as he held the prince close.

 

Chansung growled in anger jumping to his feet and rushing out of the room claiming he needed fresh air when Wooyoung looked up in question.

 

As soon as the maknae left, Taecyeon smirked in victory before returning to his game.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Three days later, they had a free day so the members decided to stay home and relax.

 

Taecyeon, the man Chansung found himself disliking lately, was busy taking selfies for his Instagram, Junsu was composing, Jaebeom was watching videos on his phone, and Junho was taking a nap.

 

Chansung left the kitchen, where he’d just finished eating the last slice of cold pizza, and found KhunYoung snuggling together on the couch in the same spot Nichkhun tried to sit in his lap many days ago.

 

Don’t ask him why he suddenly thought of that...anyway, Nichkhun sat so close to the younger man you would’ve thought they were conjoined.

 

The couple were enjoying a new drama laughing happily.

 

Chansung’s heart clenched as he heard the prince laugh. He barely got a chance to hear the older man’s laugh.

 

Nichkhun wouldn’t even look at him anymore after that day.

 

He spent all of his time with everyone else, completely ignoring his existence.

 

It was like Chansung didn’t exist in his world, and the maknae had to admit that it bothered him.

 

He leaned against the wall watching Nichkhun kiss Wooyoung’s cheek causing the younger man to smile, wrapping his arm around the prince, pulling him close and returning the kiss seconds later.

 

After witnessing that, the youngest turned his back to hide his anger.

 

‘ _How could he let him kiss and hold him like that? He won’t even look at me, but he lets everyone do whatever they want! Wait....why do I care? I’m not jealous…I just hate being ignored.......alright I admit it...I’m...jealous!_ ’ the maknae thought crossing his arms, looking pathetic.

 

For the past few days, he’d been ignoring his feelings and the way his heart beat differently whenever he laid eyes on the Thai, or how jealous he’d get whenever the man was too close to the other members who seemed to be taking advantage of him.

 

“I can’t believe it....I think I love him,” the maknae sighed with a pout.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Friday, two days after Chansung finally accepted his feelings for the Thai prince

 

The maknae was planning on confessing, but he was afraid of the older man’s reaction.

 

The last time they spoke, the prince did tell him that he was hated after all.

 

Even so, Chansung gathered up all of his courage and searched for the prince only to clench his teeth in anger when he found him.

 

The members were busy rushing trying to gather all of their needed items before they left for dance practice.

 

Nichkhun already had his bag ready and was on his way to the door, but he accidentally dropped his phone and bent over to get it.

 

Out of nowhere, the perverted leader thought that it was appropriate to walk up behind the oblivious Thai grabbing his waist and pressing his crotch against his ass!

 

“I’ve always wanted you in this position Khun, let’s continue this in my room,” Jae purred pressing himself harder against the younger man who had finally grabbed his cell phone.

 

“Stop it hyung, I’m not in the mood for your perverted behavior,” Nichkhun said walking away from the older man.

 

“That’s not what you said last night baby, you don’t have to be shy anymore,” the leader smirked watching the younger man blush.

 

“Jae are you being a pervert again, it’s too early for that,” Taecyeon said walking into the living room with his bag slung over his shoulder.

 

“It’s never too early for that, you've become worse than me anyway” Jae laughed walking to a corner where he dropped his bag in his rush to molest Nichkhun.

 

Chansung was still staring at the Thai wondering why he blushed.

 

‘ _What exactly happened last night_ ,’ he thought frowning deeply.

 

“Hey, hurry up Chansung, we’re leaving in a few minutes,” Junsu said slapping the maknae on the bottom, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

Junsu smirked before slipping past the taller man to get his shoes, followed by Junho and Wooyoung.

 

Sighing in defeat, the maknae followed his hyungs putting on shoes that probably weren’t his and shutting the door behind him.

 

He watched silently as Wooyoung walked beside the prince, grabbing his hand to lace their fingers together as if they were lovers.

 

Chansung never once wanted to hurt Wooyoung as much as he wanted to at that very moment.

 

‘ _He never held my hand before_ ,’ he thought staring at his crush’s hand linked with his dongsaeng’s.

 

 

 

Four hours later, everyone collapsed on the floor panting, reaching for water bottles so they could quench their thirst.

 

Chansung tossed his bottle away after finishing it in annoyance. He still had a thirst to quench, but water or any other beverage wouldn't help him.

 

‘ _Damn him and his teasing_ ,’ the maknae thought, staring at Nichkhun who was busy wiping away sweat with a small hand towel.

 

Even though everyone was doing the same dance routine, Chansung just knew that Nichkhun was dancing seductively to tease him and it was working.

 

Junsu soon walked over to the prince and leaned on the wall behind the younger man with one arm trapping the Thai as he spoke to him.

 

The other members left to go get snacks leaving just the three of them in the practice room.

 

The maknae watched Junsu flirt with Nichkhun through the mirrored wall with a frown, biting his bottom lip.

 

He watched as the older man used his free hand to wrap around the Thai prince’s waist, pulling him closer to whisper something in his ear, causing the younger man to blush.

 

The maknae dug his nails into the wooden floor as Junsu kissed Nichkhun on the cheek, before pulling away, heading towards the door to join the other members getting snacks.

 

Chansung swore the older man smiled mischievously at him as he left.

 

Thinking that he now had his chance since they were finally alone, Chansung stood up and turned around to face the older man who was now busy looking through his bag for something.

 

As soon as the youngest opened his mouth to say something, the door burst open and everyone came piling back into the room with food and drinks.

 

“Alright guys, two more hours and we’re done for today so hurry up, the faster we finish, they faster we can leave,” Jaebeom yelled distracting the maknae from his evil thoughts.

 

Everyone was out to get him.

 

~~~~~

 

 

Later that night, everyone dragged through dinner and showered before isolating themselves to do whatever it was they did before bed.

 

Chansung was the last to shower after losing to his hyungs in rock paper scissors, but it was really because everyone was out to get him.

 

The youngest tied his dark blue towel around his waist with a frown as he realized that in his hurry to get in the shower to use what was left of the hot water, he forgot to get his pajamas.

 

He grabbed a small towel from the counter and dried his hair as much as he could before unlocking the bathroom door.

 

Chansung stepped into the hallway and froze in shock and anger as he turned in time to see Taecyeon pull away from a kiss with his crush!

 

He had his arms wrapped around Nichkhun’s waist, pulling him close and pressing the prince against his naked chest.

 

The younger man wore nothing but pajama pants which weren’t that great at hiding anything.

 

Taecyeon tilted his head to the side as he began to trail kisses across the older man’s jaw as his hands reached down to grab his firm ass.

 

Something inside of Chansung finally snapped as he saw Tae groping his prince, who didn’t seem to be fighting back.

 

His mind replayed the memory he kept hidden for over a week, like a broken reel.

 

 

~Flashback~

 

 

I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold back anymore...I love you Chansung,” Nichkhun said smiling innocently.

 

The maknae frowned in annoyance as the older man grabbed his hands, pulling them from his waist.

 

“I even made it easier for you to take me,” the Thai said sliding the younger’s large hands down until Chansung had two handfuls of his ass.

 

It took the maknae’s dazed brain a full minute before he finally realized what he was touching.

 

“Hyung, you’re naked!” he blushed quickly pulling his hands away from the naked flesh he’d been caressing.

 

“What’s wrong, don’t you love me Chansung,” Nichkhun pouted before grinding into the bigger man’s stomach.

 

“Stop it, you’re crazy, get off of me,” the maknae pushed the older man off of him, and quickly crawled to his feet before running away to lock himself into the bathroom.

 

 

~End of Flashback~

 

 

Chansung regretted what he did that night. Ever since that happened, everyone thought it was alright to do whatever they wanted to his prince!

 

He was already close to the edge, but seeing Tae grab what was his first...for the second time made him snap.

 

The maknae jumped on Taecyeon as soon as he pulled his mouth away from the smaller man, tackling the older man to the floor.

 

Nichkhun gasped in shock as the maknae growled menacingly, baring his teeth like the beast he was as he held the older man down while threatening to draw blood.

 

“Chansung what are you doing?” Nichkhun asked once he got over his shock.

 

The maknae ignored the Thai and concentrated on the man beneath him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“He’s mine, he’s been mine for over a week now, but you and the rest of the perverts have been all over him! I hate it when you touch him as if I‘m not there, trying to taunt me...everyone‘s been taunting me and I hate it...he‘s mine so stop touching him!”

 

Chansung yelled, digging his blunt nails into the older man’s strong shoulders.

 

Nichkhun stood in stunned silence as he listened to what the youngest had to say.

 

Taecyeon just smirked, grabbing the maknae’s waist with both hands, licking his lips.

 

“Well you’ve lost your chance maknae, hyung’s going to take care of Khun now,” he laughed, meeting the younger man’s heated gaze.

 

“Over my dead body,” Chansung pulled his right arm back getting ready to smash his fist into the older man’s face, but Nichkhun quickly grabbed his arm.

 

“Please stop Chansung, I was just helping Taecyeon with his...drama, he wanted me to help him practice this scene,” Nichkhun yelled, watching as the youngest lowered his arm.

 

“I can't believe that, he groped you in your sleep during that photo shoot,” the maknae pouted.

 

Nichkhun turned to face the taller man who stared back at him in feigned innocence.

 

“Hey it was all for you hyung, I was just trying to help you make him jealous, and I succeeded,” Taecyeon smiled, trying to look cute.

 

He had to admit he rather enjoyed the freebies, but it truly was to make the maknae jealous.

 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Nichkhun turned back to the maknae who was in shock at what he heard.

 

“You were doing all of this...just to make me jealous,” he said panting softly.

 

Taecyeon stared at him as if he were stupid. “Uh, yeah everyone helped out and it worked perfectly...even though it took you long enough to accept your feelings,” the older man frowned at the youngest absorbing all of the new (but not really) information.

 

“Hey Chansungie, as wonderful as this is with your hot body sitting naked and wet on my cock, not that I’m complaining, but could you please get off of me now...I can’t take your heat teasing me, and I might end up fucking you...and Nichkhun who’ll be jealous if he’s not included,” Taecyeon said once again smiling innocently.

 

Chansung jumped off of the older man after he finally noticed the semi pressing against his ass.

 

“Thanks babe, hit me up if you ever want a threesome.”

 

“Shut up perv, you should stop hanging out with Jae hyung,” Chansung frowned, grabbing the prince’s wrist, leading him away from the perverted man.

 

He didn’t stop until they were locked safely behind Nichkhun’s door.

 

Nichkhun gasped as he was pushed onto his bed before the maknae climbed over him.

 

“I’m sorry I made you cry and I’m sorry I called you delusional when it was really me who was delusional.” Chansung blurted out, covering the older man’s mouth with his, kissing him desperately.

 

Nichkhun smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s neck as the kiss deepened.

 

They both moaned as their tongues clashed, sending delicious sparks down their spines.

 

“I’m sorry for taking so long...I love you,” Chansung confessed, pulling away to stare into his hyung’s eyes.

 

Nichkhun met the younger man’s gaze and saw what he’d been wanting to see for weeks.

 

“Will you forgive me hyung,” Chansung asked, caressing his crush’s face.

 

“Please, I don’t want anyone else to touch you; I can’t take it anymore,” Chansung pouted.

 

After waiting a few more minutes Nichkhun finally answered.

 

“Alright I’ll forgive you, but only because you look so hot and I want you now,” the Thai prince growled, pulling the younger man down for another kiss.

 

"Wait hyung I have to ask you something," the maknae interrupted, pulling away once again.

 

"What is it?" Nichkhun whined, trying to pull the taller man down.

 

"What happened between you and Jaebeom hyung," Chansung asked, staring into the older man's orbs.

 

Nichkhun blushed trying to look away before Chansung grabbed his face.

 

"Come on hyung, tell me," he begged, pulling the older man closer.

 

"Nothing happened, he just...heard me moaning your name...while I was having a wet dream...that's it," Nichkhun confessed, blushing deeply when Chansung raised an eyebrow.

 

"I only blushed around the others because they teased me about you," the older man pouted cutely.

 

"I love you so much hyung," the maknae smiled in relief, caressing his crush's face.

 

"I know, now show me how much you love me," Nichkhun sighed, pulling him down for another kiss.

 

Chansung groaned as he kissed his hyung passionately.

 

He tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss as his hands roamed the older man’s warm body.

 

He broke the kiss to quickly remove Nichkhun’s pajama shirt to trail kisses up the tanned flesh of his neck, marking it up for all to see the prince was taken.

 

Nichkhun moaned as the younger man sucked and nipped at his sensitive neck, sinking his teeth into the juncture where neck and shoulder met, sucking on the sweaty skin.

 

Chansung smirked once Khun whimpered and sucked on the bruise he knew was forming.

 

He pulled away to stare at the large cherry red bruise proudly.

 

‘ _Mine_ ,’ he thought proudly as he started a trail down the smaller man’s chest.

 

“Mmmm...Chansung,” Nichkhun moaned as the younger man licked, nipped, and sucked his way down his chest, teasing each nub before sticking his tongue in his belly button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger! Final chapter coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. Thanks for reading everyone!

The maknae pulled away panting heavily as he stared at the older man’s flushed, sweaty body.

 

"Chansung...," Nichkhun moaned as his pajama pants were pulled off along with his boxers before the maknae attacked his mouth once more.

 

Nichkhun groaned into the kiss as he wrapped his creamy thighs around the younger man’s waist pulling him closer.

 

He reached down with his right hand snatching off the dark blue towel hiding the maknae’s goods, tossing it onto the floor.

 

They both moaned in pleasure as their erections brushed sharing a sticky kiss.

 

“I want you so badly hyung...I can’t believe I’ve been...suppressing my feelings for so long,” Chansung panted as he leaned over the older man.

 

"I can't believe it either Channie, I didn't think you'd be so slow," the prince smirked, reaching down to fist their erections.

 

 "Ah Khun," the younger man gasped sweat rolling off of his body as he stared at Nichkhun who returned his gaze full of lust.

 

Chansung groaned, biting his lower lip as his warm hand stroked their cocks.

 

He continued to thrust into the warm hand repeatedly as Nichkhun leaned forward to connect their mouths in another sloppy kiss.

 

The Thai moaned wantonly into the kiss, increasing his pace until he reached the end with the maknae close behind.

 

They exploded within seconds of each other, temporarily gluing the prince’s hand to their cocks with their sticky milk.  

 

Chansung broke the kiss licking away the excess saliva. He pulled away to pump his hyung’s softening dick to full hardness once more, coating his hand in the process.

 

“.....Channie...more...I want you,” Nichkhun growled, spreading his thighs wider to give the maknae more operating room.

 

“I know hyung...I want you too, just let me...prepare you,” Chansung panted, removing his now coated hand to press a sticky finger against the prince’s small hole.

 

“Hurry....I’m tired of waiting,” Nichkhun whined, thrusting down on the finger until the maknae got the idea and shoved it inside of him.

 

Chansung immediately inserted a second finger, thrusting them deeper and doing his best to stretch the older man in a scissoring motion.

 

Nichkhun just lay there gripping the bed sheets, gasping in pleasure.

 

“You’re so hot hyung...I’m such an idiot for not realizing it sooner,” the maknae bit his lower lip as he slipped in a third finger, shoving them deeper as he watched Nichkhun arch his back as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

 

“Oh Channie...right there....I need you now!” the Thai prince yelled in bliss, trying his best to thrust down on the long fingers pleasuring him.

 

The younger man pressed his fingers against Nichkhun’s prostate a few more times before pulling them free and kissing away the older man’s pout before it appeared.

 

Nichkhun moaned, wrapping his arms around the bigger man as he felt the blunt head of his dick press against his stretched hole.

 

It felt hot and hard, and the older man couldn’t wait to have it thrusting inside of him.

 

Soon the maknae pulled away ending their kiss.

 

“Are you ready hyung,” Chansung asked, voice heavy with desire.

 

“Yes...please hurry!” Nichkhun begged, grabbing the younger man’s strong shoulders.

 

Without waiting another second, Chansung slammed into the tight body beneath him, not stopping until he was sheathed completely within Nichkhun’s heat.

 

The smaller man gasped in pain laced with pleasure, nails digging into strong shoulders as his walls were forced to accommodate the maknae’s large size.

 

“Fuck...hyung..you’re so tight...and hot,” Chansung groaned as he forced himself to wait for the older man.

 

He wanted so badly to just pull out and slam into him hard and fast, but he knew he had to wait.

 

Seconds later, Nichkhun clenched around the hard intrusion.

 

“Move now, I’m ready,” he said licking his bruised lips.

 

Chansung quickly pulled out until his walls clamped down on the crown of his erection and he thrust into the smaller body once more.

 

Nichkhun bit his bottom lip as he felt the maknae slowly pull out of him only to scream in bliss as he slammed into him, hitting his nerves on the first try.

 

“Chansung!” he yelled in ecstasy, wrapping his legs around the maknae’s waist to force him deeper, clenching his muscles so he could feel the maknae’s hardness.

 

“Oh hyung...so good,” Chansung moaned as he began to set a steady pace of slamming into the older man repeatedly.

 

Soon the room was filled with sounds of wet skin slapping as Chansung’s hips slammed into the older man’s ass repeatedly.

 

“Faster...I want more,” Nichkhun yelled, enjoying the feel of his muscles stretching around Chansung’s girth.

 

After a few more thrusts, the maknae pulled out flipping the smaller man over, forcing him onto his hands and knees.

 

“Oh Channie!” Nichkhun growled in pleasure as the younger man slid into him once more. He has never felt so full and he wanted more.

 

“Ngh...I love you...hyung,” Chansung panted fingers digging into the older man’s hips hard enough to leave bruises so everyone would know who Nichkhun belonged to.

 

“Harder Channie....fuck me harder,” the Thai prince groaned.

 

Chansung complied spreading Nichkhun’s ass cheeks, moaning as he watched his dick slide in and out of the whimpering man’s greedy hole.

 

He knew the smaller man was close once his muscles began to spasm.

 

“Please...Chansung I’m so close...finish me,” Nichkhun panted as the younger man’s thrusts became more erratic.

 

“Let’s finish...together hyung,” the maknae said, draping himself over the older man’s back.

 

Chansung sucked on the back of the Thai’s sweaty neck, dipping tongue into the shell of his left ear.

 

“Don’t hold back...cum for me,” his husky voice seeped into the older man’s ear and that was all it took to trigger his release.

 

“Oh Chansung...fuck!” Nichkhun released a long guttural moan as he sprayed the sheets beneath him with his sticky cum.

 

“Nichkhun!” Chansung yelled following closely after his lover, filling the smaller man with his hot, creamy milk.

 

He rode out his release, allowing the tight walls to milk him dry before pulling out to fall next to his smaller lover.

 

They both lay panting for breath, waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal.

 

Minutes later, Nichkhun turned on his side to face his lover with a bright smile on his face.

 

He didn’t get a chance to say anything because the maknae quickly pulled him close in a tight embrace nuzzling his silky locks.

 

“I love you Nichkhun, you’re mine now and I‘m yours,” the maknae sighed in content caressing the older man’s sticky ass.

 

“Please don’t make me jealous anymore, I don’t want anyone else to touch you, I don’t like sharing,” he frowned as the older man pulled away.

 

“Look only at me hyung,” he said staring into loving orbs.

 

Nichkhun pecked the maknae on the lips before flicking his nose.

 

“Now that you have me, you want to control who can and can’t touch me,” the prince pouted.

 

“Just because we’re together now doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being friendly to the others,” the Thai said crossing his arms across his chest.

 

Chansung pouted, burying his face in his lover’s neck.

 

“It’s not you, they take advantage of your kindness....only I should be able to touch you like that,” the younger man said thinking of Taecyeon.

 

“I think Tae’s been hanging around Jae too much, he’s starting to rub off on him,” the maknae said frowning.

 

Nichkhun laughed, wrapping his arms around his lover.

 

“Don’t worry Channie, they were only touching me to make you jealous remember, they won’t have a reason to touch me now,” Nichkhun said sighing happily.

 

After weeks of trying, he’d finally got his love returned and he couldn‘t be happier.

 

“Yeah, if I see any of them touch you inappropriately again I’ll bemmmm...”

 

Nichkhun covered the younger man’s mouth with his, interrupting his little rant.

 

‘ _What I was saying...who cares..,_ ’ the maknae thought allowing the smaller man to enter his mouth.

 

‘ _So easy to distract, oh well we can work on that....I have to remember to thank everyone for their help, but that can wait_ ,’ Nichkhun thought as he wrapped his left leg around the younger man’s waist.

 

In two seconds Chansung was on his back staring up into lust filled orbs.

 

“Are you ready for more Channie,” the prince asked straddling the younger man, feeling his dick harden against his ass.

 

“Of course hyung I’m all yours,” Chansung smirked, grabbing the older man’s waist.

 

He knew tonight was going to be a long night full of fun.

 

~~~~~

 

“I knew I would be a big help, you should’ve seen how fast he jumped on me Jae,” Taecyeon bragged, stretching out on the older man’s bed as he shut down his laptop.

 

“Yeah I’m sure you were, judging from all that noise they’re making,” the leader frowned, closing the laptop before placing it under his bed.

 

“What did you expect hyung, Chansung’s a growing boy with a lot of stamina,” the younger man said smirking at Jae.

 

“I guess I shouldn’t complain too much about the noise cause I did tell him to make up with the prince,” Jae said climbing into bed next to the taller man.

 

He collapsed next to the younger man turning his back on him.

 

“Want to make some noise of our own Jae,” Taecyeon asked, trailing a finger down the older man’s back stopping just above his boxers.

 

“Very funny Tae, I’m not giving it to you,” the leader yawned, pulling his pillow closer to him.

 

“Why do you think I made Junho go sleep in my bed,” Taecyeon asked, forcing the older man onto his back.

 

“So you’ll have easier access to corrupt him,” Jae said staring up into dark orbs.

 

Seconds passed before Tae gave in. He leaned down kissing the older man as he grabbed his waist, pulling on the boxers.

 

"Stop it...I'm sleepy... leave me alone Tae," Jae frowned, pushing the man away.

 

“Alright fine, I’ll get you next time, for now...I’m going to join that... hot piece of ass waiting for me in my bed,” Tae said jumping to his feet.

 

“And everyone thinks I’m the pervert,” Jae sighed as the taller man walked to the door.

 

“I learned from the best hyung, you should be proud, Tae grinned opening the door.

 

“I'll be back tomorrow night,” the younger man declared, closing the door before Jae could respond.

 

Minutes later, Tae climbed into bed behind Junho, pulling him back into a loose hug, nuzzling a his neck as he spooned the younger man.

 

Junho groaned turning over to face the taller man, blinking cutely as he tried to keep his tired eyes open.

 

"Tae...stop...," the sleepy man whispered as he felt a large hand drift down to grope his ass.

 

"I missed you Junnie, Jae was playing games again, but I know I'll always have you to keep me company" Taecyeon smirked, leaning closer to the younger man's face.

 

Junho allowed the older man to kiss him as he gripped the front of his pajama pants.

 

Wanting to taste more, Tae deepened the kiss, pulling the younger man flush against his body.

 

Soon the passion began to die down until the kiss stopped completely.

 

Taecyeon pulled away and found Junho sound asleep looking like the innocent angel he tried to be.

 

_'Oh well I'll have to include you when I get Jae_ ,' he thought, spooning the younger man once more closing his eyes.

 

Once Tae smelled his favorite mango scent caressing Junho's body, he calmed down and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
